


Still, Brothers

by halkim



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halkim/pseuds/halkim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>책상형사 얀시와 배다른 형제 롤리의 유산상속을 둘러싼 주말드라마<br/>는 아니고 동거이야기</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 근친주의

이야기는 이렇게 시작한다. <어느 날 한 권의 책을 읽었다. 그리고 나의 인생은 송두리째 바뀌었다.> 옅은 색의 송아지 가죽시트를 자랑하는 벤틀리 광고를 유심히 보던 서른 살의 얀시 베켓에게는 이랬다. <어느 날 한 전화를 받았다.>

집으로 전화가 걸려온 것은 오랜만이었다. 고전 영화에나 나올 법한 전화벨 소리는 불길함을 암시하듯 큰 소리로 집 안을 메웠다. 몇 시간 동안 같은 자세로 누워있던 얀시는 힘겹게 몸을 일으켰다. 배 위의 팝콘 부스러기들이 카펫으로 떨어지려는 걸 겨우 손으로 받아내고는, 그걸 쥔 채로 전화를 받았다. 

“얀시 베켓 씨 되시나요?” 

중년 남성의 목소리는 차분했다. 아버지의 변호사라는 그는 자신이 유산 배분을 위임받았으며 현재 유언장에 따라 집행 중임을 설명했다. 그는 부모님의 이혼 담당 변호사이기도 했다. 이미 돌아가신 어머니 앞으로 된 남은 위자료와 자신 앞으로 남겨진 유산이 있다는 설명을 얀시는 말없이 듣기만 했다. 내일 있을 장례미사에 꼭 참석해 달라고 변호사는 몇 번을 부탁했다. 알겠다며 겨우 전화를 끊고 보니, 손바닥은 텅 비어있었다. 얀시는 작게 욕을 내뱉고 청소기를 꺼내며, 자신에게 멀쩡한 양복이 남아 있던가 잠시 생각했다.

 

성당 돌계단을 오르던 얀시는 작게 숨을 뱉었다. 그래도 나름 강력반 형사인데, 다친 뒤로 책상 업무만 맡았던 탓에 체력이 말이 아니었다. 급하게 다린 양복은 겨우 몸에 맞았다. 운동이라곤 억지로 하는 집안일 뿐이니까 살이 붙는 것도 당연했다. 얀시는 다시 배에 힘을 주고는 성당 안으로 들어갔다. 장례 미사는 한참 진행 중이었다.

어린 시절은 그리 행복하지 못했다. 가난, 불화 같은 것들이 가족 주변을 맴돌았다. 열 살 이전의 흐릿한 기억들이 떠올랐다 흩어졌다. 성당 안에 가득한 사람들만으로도 아버지가 쌓아온 부와 행복을 짐작할 수 있었다. 잘 사셨구나, 돌아가셨지만. 애써 아버지를 만나려 노력했던 기억은 없다. 유산이나 받으러 온 불청객이 된 기분은 썩 좋지 않았다. 얀시는 성당 뒤뜰로 빠져나갔다.

“전화 드렸었는데.” 얀시를 따라온 것인지, 담배를 피우는데 누군가 말을 걸어왔다. 익숙한 목소리에 고개를 돌리니 아마도 유산 담당 변호사인지 명함을 내밀고 있었다. 인사와 함께 아버지의 지난 20년을 짧게 - 행복하게 사셨죠 - 들은 뒤, 얀시는 종이 한 장을 받았다. 어쩌면 장례식에 온 건 이것 때문일지도 모른다. 무심코 아랫입술을 핥으며 얀시는 종이를 내려다보았다.

“유산 대부분은 얀시 베켓 씨와 배다른 형제분인 롤리 베켓에게 상속됩니다. 다만 얀시 베켓 씨에게 상속되는 유산 일부에는 조건이 걸려 있어서… ….” 변호사가 말을 흐리며 손끝으로 가리킨 대목에는, <롤리 베켓을 돌봐 줄 때에만 상속된다>라는 단서가 굵게 적혀있었다. 단호한 아버지의 필치는 낯설었다. 롤리, 라는 배다른 형제의 이름에 힘주어 쓴 부분이 더더욱 그랬다. 아직 미성년자라는 동생은 이미 2년 전 교통사고로 어머니를 잃었다고 했다. 어쨌거나 가장 가까운 혈육이니까. 애써 이해해보려 해도 마음이 불편했다. 머릿속으로는 집세를 올리겠다는 집주인의 통보와 담보로 두었던 어머니의 폐물들을 떠올리고 있었음에도 쉬이 그러겠다는 말이 나오지 않았다. 그 사이로 송아지 가죽 시트의 하늘색 컨버터블 스포츠카가 지나갔다. 돈은 많을수록 좋지. 얀시는 자신에게 솔직한 사람이었다. 어린 동생을 돌봐야겠다는 책임감은 없었다. 얀시는 이제 조금 편하게 살고 싶었다. 

 

그런 바람이 쉽게 이루어지는 건 아니었다. 받은 유산으로 재빨리 집을 구하고 이사까지 하느라 얀시는 배다른 동생에 대해 생각할 여유조차 없었다. 막 짐을 다 풀고, 청소까지 끝낸 후 카펫 위로 쓰러져있던 참이었다. <어느 날 한 사람이 찾아왔다.> 초인종이 요란하게 울린 후에야, 얀시는 동생을, 그 동생이 자신과 함께 살아야 한다는 것을, 그리고 바로 오늘 집으로 들어오기로 했다는 사실을 떠올렸다. 

문을 열자 거기엔 건장한 청년이 서 있었다. 얀시보다 키도 좀 크고, 어깨도 좀 넓고, 근육도 잘 잡히고, 좀 더 잘생긴 청년이었다. 오늘 롤리라는 동생이 오기로 했던 게 아니었던가? 얀시는 혼란스러웠다. 

“저, 롤리인데요 - ” 어리둥절한 표정을 한 얀시에게 청년이 말했다.

엄마 없이 살기엔 턱없이 어린애 일 줄 알았는데, 척 봐도 고등학생이다. 그것도 운동을 꽤 한. 얀시는 천연덕스럽게 물었다. “요리, 빨래, 청소, 설거지정도는 할 줄 알지?” 당황해 고개를 끄덕이자 얀시는 그제야 롤리를 집 안으로 들였다. 입주가정부가 생긴 셈 치면 되겠군. 파렴치한 생각을 하며 얀시가 손을 내밀었다. “얀시다. 형사고, 잘 부탁한다. 아침은 계란하고 베이컨이면 돼.” 롤리는 얼결에 악수까지 하고 말았다. 

 

롤리는 요리에 소질이 있었다. 사실 롤리가 재능이 없는 부분이란 없어 보였다. 뛰어난 학교 성적, 럭비부 쿼터백으로서의 실력, 교우관계, 연애……. 이상적인 아들이었지만, 롤리에게 없는 유일한 것은 칭찬해줄 부모님이었다. 얼결에 얻게 된, 불과 몇 주 전까지는 존재조차 몰랐던 이복형은 요리와 칭찬 둘 다 소질이 없었다. 그동안 아침은 거르고, 저녁은 ‘대충’ 때웠다던 말이 무색하게도, 얀시는 롤리가 해놓은 음식을 말없이 앉아 순식간에 먹어치운 뒤 거실로 사라졌다. 가끔 롤리는 식탁에서 얀시와 대화를 시도했지만, 처음으로 생긴 형제가 어색했던 - 아니, 실은 부끄러웠던 얀시는 할 일이 있다는 듯 거실로 내뺐다.

얀시가 롤리를 피하지 않을 때라곤 식사와 아침 등굣길 뿐이었다. 비록 벤틀리는 아니었지만, 상속받은 유산으로 호기롭게 산 컨버터블로 얀시는 롤리를 학교까지 데려다 주었다. 음악 하나 들리지 않는 숨 막히는 침묵의 시간을 보내면서도, 얀시는 비번인 날조차 롤리의 등교를 빼먹지 않았다. 롤리는 그에 보답하듯 한 달이 지난 뒤에는 형의 방까지 모조리 청소해줬다. 서로 그렇다고 말만 하지 않았을 뿐 입주 가정부나 다름없었다. 롤리는 아쉬운 말 하나 하는 일 없이 묵묵히 집안일을 해나갔다. 다만 형과의 어색한 관계가 불편했을 뿐이었다.

 

얀시의 얼굴은 점점 좋아졌다. 팝콘으로 밥을 먹는 일도 없어졌고, 셔츠는 더 깨끗해졌다. 정장을 제대로 차려입는 날엔 다들 영화배우 같다면 치켜세워줄 정도로 멋있었다. 어느 순간부터 주변 사람들이 자신을 보는 눈이 달라졌다는 걸 느낄 수 있을 정도였다.

“요즘 동거하나 봐?” 옆자리 동료 형사가 어깨를 툭 치고 지나가며 던진 말에 얀시는 키보드를 치던 손을 멈췄다. “그건 또 무슨 농담이야.” 인상이 구겨졌다. 동거? 그렇다, 말하자면 자신은 지금 롤리와 동거를 하고 있긴 한데… … . 

“애인이 돌봐주는 거 아니었어?” 뜬금없이 확신 어린 물음에, 애초에 애인조차 없었음을 정정해주고 얀시는 뒷목을 긁었다. 어디서부터 소문이 퍼진 건진 몰라도 이러다 혼삿길 막히는 거 아닌가 하는 불길한 예감이 머리를 스쳤다.

“요즘은 결혼하고 싶다는 말이 쏙 들어갔길래, 그런가 보다 했지. 근데 무슨 형사 주제에 섬유유연제 냄새까지 풀풀 풍기고 다니고, 어우, 내가 깜짝깜짝 놀란다.” 맞은편에 앉아있던 다른 형사가 과장되게 소름 돋는다는 시늉을 냈다. 한 달간 빨랫감은 내놓기만 하면 절로 옷장에 들어가 있었다. 얀시에게 결혼의 모든 것이란 집안일과 연애로부터의 해방이었다. 그러니까, 그동안 노래를 부르던 결혼의 모든 것을 지금 롤리가 충족시켜주고 있는 건가? 

 

  
  
얀시 베켓에게도 양심이란 건 있었다. 퇴근길 안전벨트를 매면서 얀시는 롤리를 생각했다. 어머니가 교통사고로 돌아가셨다고 들었다. 자신에게는 익숙했던 이별의 순간이 어린 나이의 롤리에게는 쉽지 않았을 거란 짐작 정도는 할 수 있었다. 그걸 내색하지 않고 지내왔다. 빨간불에 급히 멈춰선 얀시는 한숨을 내쉬며 가슴이 무거워지는 걸 느꼈다. 딱히 돈을 받아서라거나, 한 달간 착실히 잘 지내줘서 이런 생각이 드는 건 아니라고 생각한다. 그 정도로 이기적인 인간은 아니라고 자부하며 살아왔으니까. 다만, 어린 시절부터 타인에겐 무심했던 성격 탓에 롤리에게 다시 한번 상처를 입힌 것은 아닐까 걱정이 될 뿐이다. 따지고 보면 둘은 어머니와 아버지를 잃은, 세상에 단둘뿐인 형제니까. 

그렇게까지 생각하자 얀시는 온몸에 돋는 소름에 진저리를 쳤다. 형제라는 단어는 언제고 떠올려도 낯설다. 게다가 이제부터 너를 제대로 돌봐주겠노라 선언할 자신도 없었다. 애초에 형제 따위 가져본 적이 없는 걸 어떡해, 툴툴대면서도 얀시는 머릿속으로 ‘이상적인 형제의 모습’을 떠올렸다. 함께 운동, 이건 귀찮고, 게임, 금방 질려, 영화, 10분만 보면 잠드는데… … . 세상의 모든 형제는 대체 뭘 하고 노는 건가, 심각한 고민에 빠진 얀시는 신호에 걸린 틈을 타 도미노에 전화하며 생각했다. 뭐, 맛있는 것 좀 먹고 얘기 좀 나누면 되겠지. 그런 안일한 생각으로 피자와 본인이 좋아하는 민트초코맛 아이스크림을 사 들고 집으로 향하는 얀시였다.

 

소파에 기대 텔레비전을 보던 롤리는 얀시의 양 손에 들린 피자와 아이스크림 통을 낚아채며 환호성을 질렀다. 부엌으로 달려가는 뒷모습으론 꼬리라도 달린 것 마냥 들떠있는 것이 빤히 보였다. 문득 얀시는 롤리가 자신과 똑같은 자세로 텔레비전을 보고 있었다는 걸 떠올렸다. 롤리가 자신을 발견하기 전까지, 멍한 얼굴 위로 파랗고 노란 불빛이 점멸하던 그 짧은 순간의 모습이 어느 과거의 자신과 겹쳐졌다. 빈 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어낸 얀시는 작게 안도했다. 더 늦지 않아서 다행이다.

부엌에서 롤리가 아이스크림이 민트 초코 맛인 것을 발견하고 불평하고 있었다. “나 이거 못 먹는데 - 물어 보지도 않고 맛을 골랐네.” 뭐든 완벽한 척 하더니 음식도 가리네. 처음 들어보는 롤리의 음식 투정에 대꾸하는 얀시의 말에 웃음이 묻어나왔다. “시꺼, 그럼 먹지마.” “나 주려고 사온 거 아니었어?” “착각도 유분수지.” 찬장에서 핫소스를 꺼내며 롤리는 너무하다며 중얼거렸다. 냉장고에서 맥주를 꺼내던 얀시는 그걸 들으며 자꾸만 피식거렸다. 

“피자는 도미노지.” “핫소스를 그렇게 뿌리면서 맛을 따지냐?” “형, 원래 피자는 이렇게 먹는거거든.” “미친놈.. 그치만 피자는 도미노가 최고지.”  롤리와 얀시는 서로 마주 보며 씩 웃었다. 

-

롤리는 입과 손이 핫소스로 범벅이 되어서도 바이크 자랑을 멈출 줄을 몰랐다. 이제껏 롤리가 바이크가 있는 줄 몰랐던 얀시는 괘씸하다는 생각을 했지만, 두카티를 몰고 다니는 고등학생이 있다면 두 배로 괘씸할 것 같다는 생각에 “앞으로도 그거 타고 등교할 생각은 하지마.”하고 못을 박아두었다. 내친김에 열쇠까지 압수하려는 얀시 앞에서 롤리는 그렁그렁해진 눈으로 두 손을 모으며 애교를 부렸다. 얀시의 입에서 헛웃음이 튀어나왔다. 이제껏 자기 할 일 똑 부러지게 하는 까탈쟁이 완벽주의자인 줄로만 알았는데, 제 나이답게 바이크에 열광하고 거기에 목매달 줄도 아는 고등학생일 뿐이었다. “얀시, 제발, 내가 이주에 한번은… 아니, 일주일에 한 번은 타게 해줄게!” 힘겹게 내뱉은 말에 얀시가 약 올리듯 고개를 갸우뚱하자 롤리는 더 울상이 되어버렸다. 반쯤은 장난스러운 애교이긴 했지만, 그래도 나름 형사인 형에게 열쇠를 뺏겨버린다면 더는 롤리에게 일탈은 없는 것과 같았다. 롤리의 간절한 표정에 얀시는 참던 웃음을 터트리고는 롤리의 입가에 묻은 핫소스를 손으로 닦아주며 말했다. “공평하게, 너도 일주일에 한 번만 타는 거다.” 꼭 아이스크림 먹겠다는 일곱 살 같다, 는 비웃음도 함께. 그 비유에 얼굴이 붉어진 롤리는 투덜거리며 다시 피자 한 쪽을 입에 물었다. 얀시는 문득 이것이 어쩌면 그 ‘이상적인 형제의 모습이 아닐까’하고 생각했다. 한 번도 가져본 적 없던 단란한 가정의 모습이 지금 자신의 부엌에 있었다. 그것도 지난 열 여섯 해 동안 존재하는지도 몰랐던 동생과 말이다. 

 

지난 한 달간의 침묵은 피자 한 판과 아이스크림 한 통에 (그리고 두카티와 벤틀리에 대한 열광에) 그 모든 것들이 없어지듯 빠르게 사라졌다. 얀시는 롤리에게 아버지의 죽음이 그리 큰 상처가 아니라는 걸, 또 충분히 이겨낼 수 있다는 걸 알게 되었다. 롤리는 얀시가 여자친구에게 대로변에서 뺨 맞고 차인 뒤로 3년 동안 솔로라는 걸 알게 되었다. “당연한 결과인 것 같은데?” “이제 별로 바이크 타고 싶지 않나봐?” “미안해 얀시.” 롤리는 계속 연애를 해오긴 했지만 이젠 재미가 없단다. 여자라는 종족은 얼마나 까다롭고 짜증 나는지 둘은 한참을 열변을 토했다. 그렇다고 라커룸에서 지금껏 잤던 애들에 대해 떠드는 멍청이들에 합류하고 싶은 건 아니라는 점에서 둘은 하이파이브를 했다. 럭비부는 추천으로 들어간 것이었지만 몇몇을 빼고는 그런 멍청이들만 가득하다며 롤리는 불평을 쏟아냈다. 아침저녁으로 학교에 가며 롤리를 둘러싼 그의 추종자들을 봐왔던 얀시는 웃음을 지었다. 어느 때는 고등학생이던 자신이 겹쳐 보이더니, 또 이럴 때는 대학생, 아니 사회 초년생이었던 자신의 모습이 보인다. 롤리의 어른스러움과 천진함은 얀시가 그간 주변에 높이 쌓아올렸던 벽들을 타고 안으로 넘어왔다. 

딱히 형제라서가 아니라, 그저 롤리가 가진 매력 때문에 자신도 롤리의 추종자들처럼 끌리고 있다는 사실을 얀시는 깨달았다. 좋아하는 배스킨라빈스 맛에 대해 떠드는 이 고등학생이 동생이어서, 다른 누구도 아닌 롤리가 자신의 동생이어서 다행이라는 생각을 하고 있었다. 

 

형제애라는 건 나르시시즘의 또 다른 구현일지도 모른다. 그러나 얀시는 지금 자신이 처음 느껴보는 감정에 대해 정의하지 않기로 마음먹었다. 여전히 매일 아침 롤리를 학교에 데려다 주었고, 이제는 격일로 서로가 듣고 싶은 노래를 들었다. 롤리는 때론 메탈을, 얀시는 어머니가 좋아하던 스탠다드 재즈 넘버들을 틀어놓고 많은 이야기를 나누었다. 얀시가 한동안 좋아하던 텔레비전 프로그램도 못 볼 정도로 바빴던 사건을, 롤리의 라커에 꽂혀있던 오글거리는 고백편지를, 롤리가 얀시와 얼마나 닮은 자세로 텔레비전을 보는지를, 또 얀시가 얼마나 더러운지를 털어놓았다. 의미 없는 말들과 웃음도 쌓여갔다. 롤리는 이제 얀시에게 헤드락을 걸었다. 얀시는 롤리를 롤스, 혹은 키도라고 불렀다. 둘은 만난 지 고작 3개월이 되었고, 대화를 시작한 건 이제 한 달이 조금 넘었을 뿐이었다. 왜 갑자기 모든 것이 편해졌는지 둘 다 분명히 말할 수 없었지만 하나는 확실했다. 집으로 돌아가는 길이 더는 공허하지 않다는 것. 날마다 똑같은 일상임에도, 영원히 변하지 않을 것 같은 이 생활이 숨 막히지 않았다. 같은 자세로 소파에 기대 영화를 보는 어느 순간들이 자꾸만 늘어갔다. 같은 지점에서 웃음을 터트리고는 서로 바라보고 다시 또 웃었다. 떨어지는 맥주 캔을 잡으려 헛손질을 하는 얀시의 굼뜬 행동에 롤리의 피식거림이 큰 웃음으로 바뀌고, 또 그걸 흉내 내는 롤리를 보며 얀시가 웃었다. 어떤 안정감이 손끝에 만져졌다. 고르고 일정한 일상의 결을 쓰다듬으며 웃을 수 있는 여유가 생겼다. 너무도 평범했기에, 너무도 새로운 나날들이었다.

 

 

“언제 결혼해?” 롤리에게 문자를 보내던 얀시에게 동료 형사가 물어왔다. 오늘 저녁은 파스타가 먹고 싶은, 하고 써내려가던 얀시는 의아한 표정을 지었다. “무슨 소리야, 웬 결혼.” [오늘 저녁은 파스타가 먹고 싶은데. 좀 매콤한 걸로] “요즘 애인이랑 동거하는 거 아니었어? 다들 그런 줄 알았는데 - “ 되려 황망한 표정으로 물어오는 말에 얀시는 전송버튼을 꾹 누르며 헛웃음을 지었다. 애초에 애인도 없었는데 뜬금없는 소문이 서 내에 돌고 있네. 혼삿길 막을라, 헛소문은 자제해줘, 하며 동료의 어깨를 툭 치며 퇴근을 서두르는 얀시의 머릿속에 자신의 말이 다시 떠올랐다. 혼삿길 막히겠구나. 누가 봐도 집에 애인 있는 남자로 보이면, 결혼은 어떻게 하지? 롤리의 답장이 즉각 날아왔다. [얼른 와] 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 그게 아직 업데이트중이거든여..

-  
“씨발, 얀시!”

롤리는 어두운 집 안으로 소리쳤다. 얀시는 ‘당연히’ 집에 없었다. 어제저녁, 야근 끝내고 자정에나 들어올 거라던 얀시의 말을 들었음에도 롤리는 다시 한번 얀시를 불렀다. 집의 정적 사이로 냉장고 소리만 윙윙거렸다. 롤리는 깁스한 팔을 휘둘러 신경질적으로 스위치를 켰다. 목발로 한 발 한 발 내딛으면서도 롤리는 끝없이 씨발거렸다. 힘겹게 부엌 냉장고에 몸을 기댄 롤리는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 팔과 발목이 욱신거렸지만, 무엇보다 거즈를 붙인 턱 끝이 아팠다. 약을 발라주던 간호사는 끝없이 ‘잘생긴 얼굴에…’하며 한숨을 쉬어댔다. 이게 다 망할 얀시가 집에 없기 때문이야. 전혀 말이 되지 않았지만 롤리에겐 모든 게 얀시 탓이었다. 심지어 얀시는 전화도 받지 않았다. 정확히 53번째 전화를 하다 말고 병원 바닥으로 던져버리는 바람에 롤리의 전화기는 산산조각이 났다. 롤리에게 분노조절 장애가 있는 것은 아니었다. 그저, 얀시의 부재가 지금껏 롤리가 겪었던 어떤 일보다도 서러웠을 뿐이었다. 

사건은 방과 후 연습 도중 일어났다. 스크램블을 하러 달려가던 롤리의 앞으로 멍청한 수비 하나가 자기 혼자 엎어졌고, 거기에 걸린 롤리가 시원하게 날아갔다. 날아가던 앞에 더 멍청한 녀석 하나가 서 있었고, 그걸 피하려던 것이 문제였다. 어쨌거나 롤리는 바닥으로 떨어지자마자 정신을 잃었다. 깨어났을 때는 이미 팔과 다리가 깁스로 고정되어 있었다. 그동안 부상 없이 뛰어다녔던 게 용했던 거였다고, 그만하면 다행이라던 감독의 말에 롤리는 고개를 끄덕였지만 그게 이 엿 같은 상황을 다 덮어주는 건 아니었다. 얀시라면 롤리를 보자마자 그놈들의 쓸모없는 머리와 몸을 분리해주겠다며 뛰쳐나갔을 것이다.  
그랬어야 할 얀시는 전화를 받지 않았고, 롤리는 혼자 택시를 타고 집으로 돌아와 아이스크림을 먹겠다며 한 손으로 끙끙대며 뚜껑을 열려 애쓰고 있었다. 

 

뚜껑은 계속 열리지 않았다. 얀시는 언제나 이 아이스크림 통을 열지 못해서 욕을 내뱉곤 했다. ‘할아버지, 도와드릴게요’하고 롤리가 열어주면 ‘건방지게’라며 툴툴댄 뒤 숟가락 두 개를 들고 소파로 가져갔다. ‘형 와이셔츠 배 부분 단추만 덜렁거리더라.’ ‘신경 꺼.’ 롤리의 뺨이 축축해지기 시작했다. 마지막으로 운 적이 언제더라, 엄마의 장례식? 그때도 롤리는 울지 않았다. 어쨌거나 그때나 지금이나 눈물을 닦아 줄 사람조차 없다 - 롤리는 녹아가는 아이스크림 통을 끌어안고 한참을 울었다. 울면서 자꾸만 얀시를 불렀다. 다 큰 열여섯이 할 행동은 아니었지만, 어차피 자신을 열여섯으로 봐줄 사람은 집에 없었으니까, 롤리는 결국 울다가 그대로 부엌 바닥에서 잠이 들었다.  
꿈을 꿨던 것도 같다 - 고 롤리는 생각했다. 어쩌면 그 꿈은, 얀시가 없는 삶이었던 것 같다. 롤리는 벤치에 앉아, 깁스를 한 채로 누군가를 기다리고 있었는데 - 대체 누구를 기다리는지도 모르면서 해가 질 때까지 그렇게 앉아있었다. 문득 눈물이 차올랐다. 누군가의 부재가 그렇게 생생하게 느껴지는 건 처음이었다. 존재하지 않는 누군가의 손이 피부에 닿기라도 한 듯, 그래서 자신의 피부가 타들어 가기라도 하듯 롤리는 벤치 위에서 몸을 웅크렸다. 아주 작은 어린아이로 돌아갈 수 있을 것처럼 그렇게 다리를 끌어안았다. 

“롤리, 롤리 베켓!” 

존재하지 않는 누군가가 소리쳤다. 그렇게 부르지 말아 달라고, 어느 순간 다섯 살이 된 롤리는 애원했다. 누군가의 목소리는 따뜻하고 그리웠다. 꼬마 롤리의 눈물이 터졌다. 기다리던 누군가의 목소리였다. 존재하지 않았더라면 큰일 났을, 그의 형 얀시였다.

“너… 너 대체…. “  
얀시는 막 눈을 뜬 롤리를 보며 말을 잇지 못했다. 얀시의 휴대폰은 온종일 침대 위에 있었고, 아무것도 모른 채로 양손에 피자와 아이스크림을 흔들며 온 얀시에게 부엌에 - 깁스를 한 채로 - 쓰러져 - 눈물범벅이 된 롤리는 지금껏 보아온 어느 사건 현장보다 더 무섭고 소름 끼치는 모습이었다. 형사가 된 이래로 이렇게 심각한 일은 없었다. ‘사건 현장에 갔는데, 거기에 내 가족이 있더라’는 소설 같은 이야기들이 서 내를 떠돌아도 언제나 웃어넘기던 얀시였다. 그건 가족이 없었으니까 가능한 일이었다는걸 이제야 깨달았다. 심장이 철렁한다는 게 무슨 뜻인지 이제야 이해할 수 있었다. 정말 그랬다. 아이스크림 통이 바닥에 떨어지는 것과 동시에, 그보다 더 묵직한 소리로 무언가가 내려앉았다. 눈을 뜬 롤리가 얀시, 하며 살포시 웃어 보이자 얀시는 정신이 아득했다. 

“늦었잖아.”  
신파극을 찍는 것도 아닌데, 롤리는 자신의 머리를 무릎 위에 얹히고 감싸 안은 얀시의 뺨에 손을 올렸다. 여전히 눈에는 눈물이 그렁그렁했다. 

“그게… 늦어서, 미안해, 내가.”  
롤리의 퉁퉁 부은 눈을 바라보며 얀시가 말했다. 얀시의 사전에 미안하단 말은 존재하지 않는 줄 알았던, 열두 명의 전 여자친구들과 일곱 명의 동료 형사들이 들었다면 뒷목 잡고 넘어갈 일이었다. 얀시는 두 번이나 더 사과했다. 휴대폰 두고 나가서 미안해, 그 새끼들 못 잡아 족쳐줘서 미안해. 꺽꺽 울며, 눈물은 닦을 생각도 하지 않고 얀시에게 서러움을 성토한 롤리는 그 사과의 무게를 몰랐다. 그게 얀시 인생에 딱 세 번 말한 ‘미안’이라는 거라는걸 롤리는 알 필요가 있었다. 그게 가능했다면 - 얀시는 롤리를 공주님처럼 안아 침대에 데려다 주었을 것이다. 

심장이 철렁하던 순간 얀시는 무언가를 깨달았다.  
그리고 그 순간부터, 모든 것은 이전과 같지 않기 마련이다.

 

얀시의 마음속에 확실해진 무언가는, 롤리에게는 이미 너무 자연스러운 것처럼 받아들여졌다. 그 날 얀시는 롤리의 이마에 뽀뽀를 해주고 소파에서 같이 잠들었다. 다음 날 롤리의 학교에 전화해 병결을 알린 것도 얀시였다. 얀시는 그동안 한 번도 쓰지 않았던 휴가를 몰아서 냈고, ‘결혼 준비를 한다’는 소문에 못을 박는 행동임을 스스로 깨달았지만, 변명하지 않았다. 일주일간 롤리를 깨우고, 씻겨주고, 먹여주고, 재워주며 갓 태어난 아이처럼 대했다. 헌신적인 얀시의 행동을 롤리는 당연하다는 듯 받아들였다. 이것이 정상적인 형의 행동이 아니라는 걸 알면서도 그랬다. 그 꿈을 꾼 순간부터 마치 다섯 살로 돌아간 것 같았다. 애초에 롤리는 다섯 살 때도 조숙했는데 - 그렇게 따지자면, 롤리가 기억하는 순간부터 이렇게 어리광을 피운 적은 전에 없던 일이었다. 

그렇게 일주일을 보내면서 롤리가 간과한 것이 있었다. 첫째, 얀시는 이유 없이 자신을 헌신할 사람이 아니다. 둘째, 얀시는 현실적인 사람이다. 셋째, 그런 얀시가 지금껏 차이기만 한 이유는, 앞의 두 사실 때문이 아니라, 언제나 관계 속의 문제에 대해 혼자만의 이상한 해답을 내놓았기 때문이다. 

한 달 뒤 팔의 깁스를 풀고, 그 두 달 뒤엔 다리의 깁스도 풀었다. 롤리의 훈련은 다시 순조롭게 진행되었고, 롤리가 살이 찐 만큼 집안일을 도맡아 해온 얀시의 살이 빠졌다. 롤리에게는 모든 것이 완벽했지만 얀시에게는 정확히 그 반대였다. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 제가 쓰고는 있었습니다..

한 달 뒤 팔의 깁스를 풀고, 그 두 달 뒤엔 다리의 깁스도 풀었다.   
롤리의 훈련은 다시 순조롭게 진행되었고, 롤리가 살이 찐 만큼 집안일을 도맡아 한 얀시의 살이 빠졌다. 롤리에게는 모든 것이 완벽했지만 얀시에게는 정확히 그 반대였다. 

“일주일에 세 번, 그러니까 더는 일 할 필요 없어.” 

롤리의 훈련이 다시 시작된 지 일주일이 지나고 얀시는 도우미를 불렀다. 단호한 말에 놀랐지만, 그저 얀시의 과보호겠거니 생각했다. 

“설거지 정도는 내가 해도 되는데.” 

“네 손에 물 묻힐 일 없어.” 

얀시는 롤리의 약지에 반지라도 끼워줄 것 같이 굴었다. 어제저녁에는 쇼핑센터에 가겠다고 했다가 카드를 받았다. 형사 월급 뻔히 안다는 롤리의 너스레에도 얀시는 하나도 웃지 않고선 재밌게 놀라고 하고 돌아섰다. 

“형, 나 아기 아니야.” 

지난 세 달간 어리광을 피웠던 건 누구였느냐는 듯 롤리가 천연덕스럽게 대꾸했다. 얀시는 그런 롤리의 머리를 쓰다듬어줄 뿐이었다.

얀시가 도우미를 부른 이유는 따로 있었다. 너무 바빠 집안일을 더 할 여력이 없었다. 책상 형사 일이 근래 들어 바빠질 일은 없었음에도 얀시의 귀가시간이 자꾸 늦어졌다. 얀시의 칼퇴근에 분노하는 동료들이나, 럭비부 훈련에 몰입한 롤리는 전혀 눈치채지 못했다. 어느 쪽이든 알았더라면 뒤집어졌을 일이었다. 비밀 같은 건 절대 만들지 않는 얀시였지만 이번만큼은 달랐다. 얼마나 진지했는지, 롤리에게 비밀을 말하기로 한 날 얀시는 볼로네즈 스파게티를 만들었다.

 

식탁 앞으로 불려 온 롤리의 표정은 몹시 구겨져 있었다. 일단 보기에는 나쁘지 않았지만, 둘이 함께 산 반 년간 인덕션 한 번 켜본 적 없는 사람의 요리였다. 롤리의 미심쩍은 눈빛을 받은 얀시는 헛기침을 했다. 

“인간이 먹을 수는 있는 거지?” 

스파게티 위에 얌전히 놓인 포크가 혹시 녹아내린 것은 아닌가 뚫어지라 보던 롤리가 물었다. 

“일단 앉아.” 

얀시는 애써 진지해지려 노력했다.   
냄새를 맡고, 스파게티 밑을 뒤적거려보고, 얀시가 한 입 먹고도 멀쩡히 숨 쉬는 걸 확인한 후에야 롤리는 스파게티를 입에 넣었다. 놀랍게도 스파게티는 맛있었고, 롤리는 경탄과 함께 약간의 배신감을 느꼈다. 이렇게 잘하는 거면, 그동안 왜 요리는 안 한 거야? 롤리의 물음은 얀시의 헛기침에 막혔다. 스파게티를 조금 집어 먹던 얀시는 소리 나게 포크를 내려놓았다. 그리고 입을 열었다.

 

"일 년 내에, 결혼할 거야. 아직 이 사람 저 사람 만나보는 중이지만 결심하기 전에 너에게 확인 받을게. 네가 좋아하는 사람으로 결정할 거다. 앞으로 얼마나 같이 살진 모르겠지만, 계속 널 보살펴줄 수 있을거야.”

롤리는 먹던 스파게티를 모조리 토해내고 싶은 기분이 들었다. 입안의 면들이 뒤엉킨 해초처럼 느껴졌다. 얀시의 얘기를 듣는 내내 그것을 삼키느라 곤혹스러웠다. 얀시는 말을 끝내고 롤리의 반응을 살폈다.   
포크를 수직으로 쥔 롤리가 처음 내뱉은 말은 "씨발" 그다음으로 내뱉은 말도 "씨발"이었다. 

두 번째는 커다란 소리가 함께했다. 롤리가 내던진 포크에 스파게티가 담겨있던 접시가 깨졌다. 

접시가 산산이 조각나며 롤리의 팔로 튀었다. 막 깁스를 푼 팔에 그릇 조각이 스쳐 피가 흐르자, 얀시는 화를 내야 한다는 것도 잊고 구급 상자를 가져오려 일어나려고 했다. 롤리는 얀시의 팔을 잡고 소리를 질렀다. 

 

"결혼? 형이 어떻게 결혼을 해? 지금도 이렇게 엉망진창으로 살면서, 또 누구 인생을 망치려고 하는 거야? 미쳤어? 그 여자한테 못할 짓이지, 아니, 양심도 없지! 얀시 베켓, 네가 약간 정신이 돌았나 본데, 내가 죽어도 결혼 허락 안 해줘, 결혼한다 그러면 나 짐 싸들고 나가고, 너한테 상속된 유산도 돌려 받을 거야! 그리고 다신 얼굴도 안 볼 거라고!”

 

롤리는 자신조차 당황스러웠다. 순간적인 분노로 말을 내뱉긴 했지만, 도가 지나쳤다. '착한 동생'의 선을 넘었다. 얀시는 황당하다는 표정으로 무언가 말하려 입을 열었다가, 닫았다가, 다시 고개를 숙였다. 

"너 …. " 

낮은 목소리로 입을 연 얀시는 단 한 번도 롤리에게 한 적 없던 욕을 내뱉으며 롤리의 무릎을 강하게 발로 찼다. 

"이 개새끼가…! " 

 

억 소리를 내며 무너진 롤리의 등 위로 팔꿈치가 찍혔다. 이건 그냥 혼나는 수준이 아니었다. 이어 이마를 가격당해 다시 허리가 꺾인 롤리는 잠시 정신이 나간 듯한 경험마저 하고 있었다. 한 발짝 뒷걸음질 친 롤리는 얀시의 멱살을 잡고 냉장고로 밀쳤다. 얀시의 입에서 낮은 비명이 튀어나왔다. 롤리는 곧이어 어깨로 얀시의 명치를 친 뒤 얼굴을 들이밀고 으르렁거렸다. 얀시는 그제야 롤리가 쿼터백이라는 사실을 떠올렸다. 좀 치사했지만, 깁스했던 종아리를 약하게 발로 찬 뒤 주춤하는 롤리의 멱살을 잡아 식탁위로 눕혔다. 깨진 접시와 스파게티로 엉망이 되었던 식탁 위로 롤리의 티셔츠가 비벼졌다. 본인도 치사해질 필요가 있다고 생각한 롤리는 지체하지 않고 형의 고간을 무릎으로 친 뒤 거실로 도망쳤다. 얀시는 무너졌지만, 이윽고 동생이 야구방망이를 꺼내는 모습을 발견하곤 엉거주춤 거실로 향하며 책장에서 두꺼운 책 하나를 빼 들었다. 

"갈 때까지 가보자 이거지.”

 

 

아무리 세 달을 쉬었다고 해도, 쿼터백은 쿼터백이었고, 책상 형사는 책상 형사일 뿐이었다. 부서진 탁자에 상반신을 반쯤 기대고 카펫에 누운 얀시는 자신의 위로 올라타 멱살을 잡은 채로 입안의 피를 뱉고 있는 롤리를 멍하니 쳐다보았다. 깡패 같은 놈. 중얼거리는 얀시에게 롤리는 이글거리는 눈빛만 보낼 뿐이었다. 엄연히 말하자면 시작한 건 자신이었다. 다신 얼굴도 안 본다는 롤리의 말에 눈이 뒤집혔다. 그래도 그렇지, 형을 이렇게 곤죽을 만들어놔? 롤리는 생태계 정점에 선 포식자의 눈빛으로 자신을 바라본 채, 더는 입을 열지 않았다.   
얀시는 곁눈으로 산산조각이 난 텔레비전 브라운관을 안타깝게 바라보다, 슬픈 목소리로 말했다. 

"결혼 안 할게." 

애초부터 결혼의 결심이 선 건 롤리 때문이었다. 롤리가 부상을 입은 이후로, 혼자 집에 있는 롤리만 생각하면 마음이 아팠다. 텅 빈 집에서 혼자 텔레비전을 보고 있는 그 기분이 어떤 것인지 누구보다 얀시가 잘 알았다. 한때의 공통점이 악몽같은 환경으로 바뀌는 건 한순간이었다. 일주일 동안 롤리를 신생아처럼 돌보며 얀시가 한 생각은 딱 세가지였다. 롤리에겐 안정된 가정이 필요하다. 롤리에게 더 이상 일을 시킬 순 없다. 그리고, 무엇보다 롤리가 떠났을 때의 빈자리를 견딜 자신이 없다.   
아직도 자신의 위로 올라탄 채로 거친 숨을 내뱉고 있는 동생의 심중을 알 길이 없었다. 그저 애써 정착한 생활에 변화가 있는 것이 싫겠거니 짐작 할 뿐이었다. 롤리는 여전히 얀시를 뚫어져라 보고 있었다.


End file.
